Monster
The Monster is the solo class and opponent to the Hunters in the fight for dominance over the planet Shear in Evolve. Their primary goal in Hunt mode is to either destroy the Power Relay or kill all the Hunters. To better accomplish this, they Evolve by devouring the local wildlife and then retreating into a chrysalis-like state, leaving them temporarily vulnerable. Monsters have three stages of evolution. At the start of each game, all Monsters start at stage one with four ability points invested into their four skills, all of which have three levels each.The first time they evolve, they receive another three ability points to invest into their skills. The second time they evolve they recieve another two points to allot. Each time they evolve they also become larger and stronger, gaining health and armor. Monsters can specialize in perks chosen before the game starts, as well as consume stronger buffs that can be gained by eating special elite wildlife. Background While there is much speculation about the Monster's origins, little is known for sure. They're not complete newcomers to the galaxy - Ebonstar had a monster in captivity for months before the outbreak, and the colony of Factor was annihilated by the beasts. They adapt quickly to their environment and are capable of intelligent behavior, and there is suspicion both that they are biomechanical in nature and also created by some advanced alien race or by science. The monsters biological makeup is written in HNA (often described as artifical DNA, but only because it was previously thought incapable of existing naturally) and is heavily related to the Patterson Equations, potentially explaining many of their powers. Analysis from Caira indicates that the "eggs" (Nest mode) do not appear to be laid by any of the existing monsters, and form the creatures inside mere moments before hatching. One thing is certain - they are violent, deadly, and hell-bent on the destruction of the human colony on Shear. Monsters Goliath Goliath woke up on the wrong side of angry this morning. Little is known about this Monster because scientists studying the beast wind up getting torn in half. Proving just how unfair natural selection can be, Goliath can not only punch through the hull of a starship, it can also breathe fire. The Goliath is a large saurian-like monster with spiny skin that resembles igneous rock. Also, its eyes and mouth glow an orangish red like the fire they breathe. The Goliath is a brute-force bruiser who specializes in engaging the hunters directly with its immense strength. From a distance, the Goliath can throw boulders and uses its fiery breath to incinerate any enemy who attempts to evade it. Kraken If the dictionary ever decided it needed a new word to describe the mix between waking nightmare and ungodly horror, it would undoubtedly include an image of Kraken. This tentacled monstrosity unleashes electric death on Hunters who get too close and even those who think they are safely out of range. A Lovecraftian beast with four glowing eyes, the Kraken can generate bio-electricity from the two tentacle-like appendages on its back that serve as functional wings. Said appendages can be swung in a wide arc to cause blunt injury to anything hit. While not the most durable of Shear's beasts, this eldritch being more than makes up for it with long range electrical blasts to snipe unfortunate prey from afar. Its specialty is ranged combat and damage evasion, utilizing its skills to buffet the hunters around and zap them from a distance before dropping down to finish the kill. Wraith Wraith is the stealthy assassin. it’s an alien Monster who warps around the battlefield, ripping into her enemies with it's blade-claws. It can hit – then run – before you even see it coming. The Wraith is an almost ghost-like bladed stealth hunter. It moves quickly across the battlefield, creating decoys and abducting hunters from afar to single them out and take them down quickly. The sneakiest of the monsters, Wraith has a weak frame but uses it's bizarre (sometimes borderline supernatural) abilities to confuse, deceive, and pick off its would be hunters in fast, aggressive engagements. Behemoth Behemoth is a ginormous rolling juggernaut, peering down on enemies through molten eyes. A brawler at heart, he makes up for his slow speed with pure brute strength. If he does not crush you to death, his lava bombs will disintegrate you. The largest and most durable of the monsters, the Behemoth is the rolling tank of the monster race. It cannot jump, and moves by rolling on the ground. The Behemoth's fighting style is focused around combating abilities and controlling the battlefield through powerful ranged AoE attacks and generated rock walls; when hunters grow too evasive, it can pull them in with its tongue grab ability before walling its target in to secure a kill. Gorgon Gorgon is a devious, hideous killer who enjoys watching her prey struggle. Her ranged attacks can deal damage over time and are menacing when focused on a single Hunter. Traversing across the map quickly with her Web Sling, Gorgon can also stick to walls and hide or rain down attacks from above A slender arachnid monster that bears a humanoid head and torso, and an abdomen that resembles some sort of stinger. It supports itself on two long hind legs and has two long arms with spindly fingers as well as tertiary arms in between. Gorgon travels by web slinging across the area. Monster Adaptations Meteor Goliath On the ruined planet of Shear, in the desperate struggle between Man and Monster…. '''Adaptation '''emerges as the weapon of choice. '''Meteor Goliath' , Evolve’s first adaptation, is a variant of the iconic Goliath Monster, adding a new look, and stunning blue-fire effects, as well as new audio, and gameplay. Meteor Goliath uses his burning “area of effect”, and increased range to spread residual fire damage across the entire Hunter team, while showcasing a fiery twist on Goliath’s abilities. Abilities: All Abilities have been re-balanced around residual fire damage, but the differences don’t stop there.'' Elder Kraken Before Goliath, before Wraith…before the creature we’ve come to call, “Kraken,” there was something else – something primal: The Progenitor. This thing….this….ELDER KRAKEN returns from the depths of time to wreak havoc on the planet Shear and anything that might get in its way. Where Kraken soars above and swoops down on prey, the Elder Kraken doesn’t prod from a far away. It lives to strike at the heart of a Hunter squad and overwhelm prey with calculated attacks. Make no mistake, Hunters, do not let the Elder Kraken dictate the terms of this fight. If it can control your position and herd you into groups, you’re done. Between devastating distance attacks and massive melee damage, the Elder Kraken is an ancient, reawakened force to be reckoned with. Shared Characteristics *While Monsters grow in size, their movement speed always remains the same, making them appear slower at larger stages. *All Monsters have a smell radius of 70m, and can "see" hunters health bars through walls and other obstacles at this distance. *Monsters have both heavy and light attacks, identifiable by their animations. Heavy attacks knock hunters back and do higher damage. *All Monsters have the ability to pounce on enemies by pressing the melee attack button in stealth mode. If not interrupted, this immobilizes the hunter until the Monster is damaged by another hunters weapons. Pistols won't work! *When not sneaking, Monsters leave tracks that can be seen by the Hunters. Sneaking or not, all Monsters leave a scent trail for Maggie's Trapjaw, Daisy. *As Monsters gain armor, their bodies glow more brightly with bio light that changes color with different Monsters. **Goliath: Red **Kraken: Cyan **Wraith: Pink **Behemoth: Orange **Gorgon: Lime Green **Meteor Goliath: Blue **Elder Kraken: Maroon Hunt Mode * When the game starts the Monster will have 45 seconds (approx.) to run from the drop-off point underneath the Laurie Ann. The Monster's objective is to either kill or incapacitate all 4 hunters before reinforcements arrive in the dropship OR Evolve to Stage 3 and destroy the Power Relay. The game timer lasts 20 minutes, but can be extended if the monster continues to engage in combat with the hunters. For the hunters, the game is won when either the Monster is dead or the timer expires. * Progress is measured in several ways. For monsters, each evolution raises its overall chance of victory (from a roughly 15% chance at Stage 1 to an even 50-50 fight at Stage 2 to a roughly 75% chance of victory at Stage 3) but strips away its armor and creates stages of vulnerability. Each time the monster incapacitates the hunters, they earn a strike against their health that permanently reduces their health and decreases their chance of survival. After two strikes, hunters are killed instantly upon incapacitation and must wait for the dropship to respawn. * To successfully evolve, Monsters must stay on the move, killing and eating the wildlife of Shear as the hunters try to locate him using tracks, broken shrubbery, friendly wildlife and a host of unique abilities. Consuming food grants armor and energy for evolution, but increases the chance that carrion birds will give away the monsters location (when under the open sky). Although armour regenerates, health does not (with one singular exception) and care must be taken to preserve health while expending armor wisely. Like hunters, the monster may kill special Albino wildlife and consume it to gain temporary buffs that can swing the course of the game in their favor. * Each monster has 4 abilities that they can obtain, which can be invested in up to 3 times. Monsters start with four points in abilities and can evolve to gain three more on stage two and 2 more on stage three, allowing for 9 out of 12 possible points to be filled in. Like the Hunters they can also choose a starting perk. Nest Mode * Starting away from the dropship location with a similar lead, the Monster must make preparations to defend six eggs, each of which contains a Stage 1 Goliath minion. The Monster may hatch these minions to aid them in killing or incapacitating the hunters. The Monster wins when the timer runs out, or if all of the Hunters are dead. * Hatched minions charge unerringly towards any non-cloaked hunters on the map, making it easier to find the Hunters but also making it easier for the Hunters to dispose of the minion. Attacking with a hatched minion is recommended. Rescue Mode * Starting away from the dropship with a short lead time, the monster must prepare for the hunters to drop, revealing the location of fallen survivors. Killing the majority of survivors (5 out of 9) before they can be rescued will win the game. * Survivors spawn in two waves of two and one wave of five. Each survivor killed in the early game lessens the pressure of the final push. * Survivors may be revived through use of the Lazarus device, and so their corpses must be eaten when a Lazarus is present to ensure they are not returned to the fold. Defend Mode * Starting at full health at Stage 3, the monster is granted repeated waves of two minions who charge towards a generator. The monster must destroy two generators to disable forcefields that inhibit its progress before advancing to the refueling platform and destroying the evacuation ship. * Order of objectives is important here. Typically, the monster must first destroy turrets protecting the generators so that his minions can do their work, then distract or incapacitate the hunters long enough for them to finish each generator. * Destroying a generator extends the time limit for the monster to complete his objectives. * While hunters receive strikes in this mode, the strikes are removed when they respawn on the dropship, and killing all hunters does not result in a victory state. As a result, it is often to the monsters advantage to incapacitate them in batches and keep them weak as opposed to crushing them outright. Gallery Goliath1.jpg 6-kraken-flying.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH SCREENSHOT 2.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 002.jpg evolve-gorgon-monster-pc-digital.jpg Official Art monster_eggs_by_nickdespain-d8jloje.jpg|Monster Egg Concept art Hunters & Monsters.png|Each Monster with their respective tier Hunters Trivia * Much like the wildlife of Shear, the Monsters have albino versions that can be seen as each of the monster's elite skin. * The Monsters appear to have shared characteristics with Ridley Scott's "Alien" such as seeing with smell, sneaking, pouncing, use of eggs, and speculation that both the Monsters and Aliens were created for war by an advance (presumed) alien race. However, the developers have stated that they did not want to go for a "Pacific Rim-like" story line; so this is unlikely. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Gameplay